Punishment
by FallenAngelofDeath801
Summary: Everything was at peace back in the past now but Reborn still tutors Tsuna. Tsuna was hit once again by Lambo's slightly damaged bazooka and everyone was surprised to see that it was still Tsuna... However, this certain Tuna seems to be acting a little different...


**MY OWN WAY OF PUNISHMENT**

Hibari stared up the sky and closed his eyes. He was laid down at the school rooftop like any other day. It was another peaceful day at Namimori High. No one was making much trouble and he was already done with all his paper work.

Suddenly, there was a familiar scream that echoed through out the school. He snapped his eyes open and grunted. That was definitely the same person that screamed atleast once every day.

Yup. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, also called as Dame-Tsuna (No-Good Tsuna). Hibari had already gotten used to his "every day scream" but decided to atleast punish him once... And that is today.

He headed down the stairs and into the classroom of 2A where only Yamamoto-herbivore, Gokudera-herbivore, and the baby are. He then noticed a crying baby in a cow suit.

Weird. Where was his prey?

At that moment, he noticed the pink cloud of smoke infront the crying baby. It was starting to fade away and he can see the figure of a middle-school kid.

Yup. That kid was Dame-Tsuna. But something feels a bit off... He stared at the herbivore and the pink smoke was alre ady gone.

Tsuna's eyes were a bit sharper and keener than usual. When you look at him, it seems he had changed from "girlish cuteness" to "cool".

"Namimori? Why am I back here?" Tsuna asked

"Juudaime! You're alright!" Gokudera exclaimed

"Hayato?" Tsuna asked a bit confused "You're here too?"

"H-Hayato?" Gokudera repeated with a slight blush.

"Something is wrong." Reborn stated as his chameleon, Leon, shifted on his fedora.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully

"Ah... Takeshi." Tsuna said a bit surprised.

"Takeshi?" Yamamoto repeated with the same reaction as Gokudera.

"Something IS off..." Reborn said as he hopped onto Tsuna's head and added "Where were you before you suddenly appeared here?"

"Reborn? You're here too... Well, I was just doing my usual paper work in the Vongola mansion." Tsuna replied

"Paper work? Vongola mansion?... Hmmm... It seems as though this is not the real Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated

"Real Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna asked confused "Since when was I called DAME-Tsuna?"

Hibari groaned at the crowd. It seems they hadn't noticed him at all and they were all crowding. He'll need to punish them all starting with Tsuna. He took out his tonfas and launched and attack straight into Tsuna's stomach.

It was SUPPOSED to be a direct hit especially since it was uncalled for. Tsuna should have been flying out the window by now... But something impossible happened.

Tsuna stopped Hibari's tonfa with his bare hand.

"Ara, Kyoya... What'd you do that for?" Tsuna asked with a smirk

Everyone was silent in shock. Even Reborn. And Lambo even stopped crying and stared in surprise.

"Hmmm. That's impressive. But I'll definitely bite you to death." Hibari stated, breaking the silence. He launched his other tonfa towards Tsuna's face but Tsuna caught it using his other hand.

"Kyoya." Tsuna said staring straight into Hibari's eyes. Hibari could feel blood rising to his cheeks... Wait... Hibari is BLUSHING? HIM? The disciplinary god of Namimori High?

"That's enough." Reborn said as he shot straight into the gap between the two. Tsuna and Hibari both jumped back in reflex.

"It seems that this Tsuna has a bit of a different personality. He's the complete opposite of the Tsuna from our world." Reborn stated

Gokudera stuttered "Opposite of Juudaime from our world? You mean this is-"

"A Tsuna from a parallel world." Reborn replied

Everyone was silent due to shock.

Reborn smirked "I think I'd prefer this Tsuna than the useless one. This one has already passed all my expectations in the other world and already helping in the Vongola mansion. It seems he has also a better relationship with his guardians seeing that he calls all of them by their first names."

"As I'd expect from my own home-tutor." Tsuna replied "Though I already found that out before you when Hayato reacted after I called him by his name."

"Alala... Dame-Tsuna..." Lambo said as he approached Tsuna "Ne, ne... Where's my bazooka?"

"Bazooka? You mean that party popper? Now that I think about it..." Yamamoto said as he looked around "It's nowhere around here..."

"Ehhhhh! Reborn! What have you done?" Lambo screamed

Reborn smirked without saying anything as Hibari walked out to head back to the rooftop.

= = = = = That night = = = = =

"So Reborn... What actually happened why I ended up in this world of my other no-good self?" Tsuna asked

He sat on his bed while looking at Reborn. He had just finished answering all of this world's Tsuna's assignments. It was rather easy and Reborn was very impressed considering the fact that this Tsuna's intelligence was 20 times the real Tsuna.

Reborn started explaining...

= = = = = Begin of Flash Back = = = = =

"So that's all for our study schedule this week. You better be prepared Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated

"H-Hai!" Tsuna stuttered

They were in the 2A classroom and only Gokudera, Yamamoto, him and Reborn were inside. Reborn had just finished announcing the study schedule to Tsuna for the week.

"Ahahaha! Good luck Tsuna!" Yamamoto said

"Do you want me to help too Juudaime?" Gokudera offered

"Ahh... No, I'm okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna declined

Suddenly the door bursted open and in came Lambo.

He sang "Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo!"

"Urasai!" Reborn shouted in interruption

"Damare baka Reborn! I'm not yet done!" Lambo shouted back as he took out his pink grenades. "Reborn, shine!" The grenades exploded but there was no explosion sound nor any smoke. Instead, a bunch of party poppers popped out.

"Ohhh... So Giannini was successful." Reborn smirked.

Lambo looked like he was about to cry... "Gotta... Hold it... in- I can't! Uwaaaaahhh!" He took out his bazooka but didn't get a chance to get in.

Leon was already a gun on Reborn's hand and Reborn had a scary look on his face "Give me your bazooka or I'll shoot. I'll need that for my plans."

Lambo gulped then he couragely said "I won't give it to you, stupid Reborn!" He then ran off.

Leon turned back to his original form as Reborn smirked with his eyes shadowed by his fedora.

As expected, Lambo tripped and the bazooka fell of his hands and landed on the floor. It had a couple of cracks but he still grabbed it and ran off. He tripped again for the second time like and idiot. The bazooka then came flying, flying... and landed on Tsuna...

"**HIIIEEE!**"

_BOOM_

= = = = = End of Flash Back= = = = =

"What kind of reason is that? ... Still, my other self is pretty lame to not be able to avoid." Tsuna sighed

"Hmmm... Well that doesn't matter... Tomorrow, you'll go to school like nothing happened and you might be staying here 'till I find a solution for this problem. Oh... And don't mention anything more to other people." Reborn instructed. Tsuna nodded.

= = = = = The Next Day in School = = = = =

Gokudera entered the classroom and saw Tsuna seated on his chair. He approached him and greeted "Ohayo, Juudaime! You arrived ea-"

"Hayato? Ohayo." Tsuna greeted

"Ah? It's still you? ... But you're still Juudaime... Hmmm... It really does feel a bit weird when I know you're not the real Juudaime that I respect..." Gokudera said

"I'm sure there's not that much difference between us too. Even if I'm from a different world, I'm still him and he's still me." Tsuna explained

"Ah... I guess..." Gokudera sighed

At that moment the bell rang and the math teacher came in. They were handed out sheets of paper for a math test.

"A test?" Tsuna mumbled as he scanned through the two-page test paper. "This is pretty easy..." He uncapped his pen and answered the test.

When it was time to pass the test, he was very confident about his answers. The teacher saw him look satisfied so he went through the bundle of papers on his hand and took out Tsuna's paper. He checked it and was amused to find out that he got all the items correct.

"O-ho... It seems like Dame-Tsuna miraculously perfected one of my HARDEST quizzes for the first time. It seems like he came in prepared." The teacher announced and everyone was filled with awe.

"That's amazing, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, though he probably took a perfect score too.

_That test was SO easy... Does this world's me really fail this easy tests?_ Tsuna thought as he was still showered with praises. All he did was smile making his classmates realize his charm points for the first time.

_Tsuna... Where are you really now? _Yamamoto thought worriedly as he stared at the parallel Tsuna. Even if he only takes things happy-go-luckily, he doesn't need to think twice to understand the situation.

= = = = = Dismissal = = = = =

The classroom was now partly empty and all the people that remained inside were Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna.

"So when will the real Juudaime be back?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"I don't know. Reborn said he'll do something about it though..." Tsuna replied

Gokudera screamed "I really can't get used to you after all! Bring back the real Juudaime!"

"Maaa maaa, Gokudera..." Yamamoto calmed him down but it was very obvious in his tone of voice that he was worried too.

At that moment, Hibari barged in the room. "Herbivores... I'll bite you all to death for crowding." Then he took out his tonfas and prepared to launch an attack. He was definitely pissed since the time Tsuna managed stopped his attacks.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna mumbled with such gentle eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

Hibari stopped and stared with an expression never shown before. He was looking at Tsuna with admiration... Those gentle eyes, that cute and innocent looking face, those strawberry lips... He loved everything about Tsuna... _He loved Tsuna_.

Tsuna gave him a smirk which surprised the skylark. He tightened his fists around his tonfas and prepared for any surprise coming his way. However, Tsuna's face was just distracting him too much and he began to sweat drop.

He failed to defend himself as Tsuna dove _below _him and hit him by the stomach. Hibari didn't get a vital hit but it was enought to make him lose consciousness for awhile.

"A-Amazing, Juudaime... Hibari actually fainted..." Gokudera said in astonishment.

"Aaahhh... Tsuna..." Yamamoto said worriedly

"I'll be fine... Takeshi, Hayato, why don't you both go home first? I'll be a little... busy." Tsuna said with a smirk as he took Hibari and carried him on his shoulders.

= = = = = Several Minutes Later = = = = =

Hibari groaned in slight pain. He felt a little dizzy with a slightly blurry vision. He did his best to remember what happened. "Herbivore" Hibari cursed.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked... He is actually sitting beside Hibari.

Hibari slightly backed away in surprise... He didn't notice Tsuna at all... Was he really that weak when Tsuna is around?

His vision became a bit clearer and he noticed that he was in the school rooftop.

"What're you doing here?" Hibari snarled

"I came here to give back the debt." Tsuna said as a small smirk came its way up to his face... It doesn't really fit his innocent looking face but he was still amazingly cute. Hibari slightly blushed.

"Ara, it's been awhile since I last saw you blush, Kyoya... Though that was the you in MY world..." Tsuna said

Suddenly, he pinned the skylark to the wall beside the door to the rooftop. His hands held Hibari's arms tightly on both sides of his head. Hibari tried to pull away, but failed.

"The door is tightly locked and there's no one here in the school but us..." Tsuna explained as he moved his head closer to Hibari. Their lips are only an inch apart and their breaths were getting deeper.

Hibari remained silent and this amused Tsuna. The brunet bit Hibari's earlobe then he explained "You said you'll give me punishment... But you're way of punishment is too poor... I'll teach you the best way to give punishment..." He smirked.

Then he kissed Hibari gently. The skylark was surprised but can't deny that he liked it so he deepened the kiss. Tsuna asked for entrance and Hibari approved it. They each explored unfamiliar caverns and heated the kiss even more. Finally, they pulled away trying to catch their breath. As they did so, they broke the string of saliva between their tongues.

"Hmmm... Kyoya, it seems you can't deny it either..." Tsuna said

Hibari remained silent. At that moment, their little "session" began...

= = = = = After Half An Hour = = = = =

"Ahhh!" HIbari moaned out loud.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?" Tsuna asked with a smirk as he continued to move his three fingers in and out the skylark's puckered pink hole.

The two were both naked and wet in saliva and sweat.

It continued for several seconds until Tsuna pulled out his fingers. Hibari groaned because of the lost of heat.

"Shouldn't it be time?" the young boss asked as he kissed Hibari on the lips. He rubbed the skylark's hard member. Hibari moaned out loud.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Hibari growled.

"As impatient as usual aren't you, Kyoya?" Tsuna smirked. Then he suddenly moved Hibari into a doggy position and entered him.

"AHHHHH!" Hibari screamed in pain.

Tsuna waited for the skylark to adjust before he slowly moved. Later on, he began to quicken the pace and he enjoyed the moans and groans of his uke.

Before they could reach the peak, Tsuna stopped and said with a smirk "It seems that my time is up... Enjoy yourself, Kyoya..."

He kissed the cloud guardian one last kiss on the lips before a huge puff of pink smoke covered him.

"Ehhh? A-Am I back?" the original Tsuna said as the smoke faded away. He looked around and noticed that he was in the rooftop... and alas, he noticed the person standing right infront him.

Hibari Kyoya. Namimori's disciplinary god was right infront him. He was naked and wet with sweat and saliva.

"HIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna screamed

The skylark grinned at him. Then he quickly grabbed Tsuna into a tight hug and whispered to his ears "I'll show you my own way of punishment."

= = = = = END = = = = =


End file.
